proper_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
With Arms Wide Open
|} "With Arms Wide Open" is a power ballad composed by the band Creed, featured on the album Human Clay. Scott Stapp wrote the lyrics when he found out with great surprise that he was going to be a father. The song topped the Billboard Hot Mainstream Rock Tracks chart for four weeks in July 2000; a month later it reached the U.S. Top 40. In October, the song hit the top ten and topped Billboard's Adult Top 40 chart for eight weeks. It hit number one on the Billboard Hot 100 on the issue dated November 11 for one week, and the video topped VH1's top ten countdown in 2000. In February 2001, Scott Stapp and Mark Tremonti won a Grammy Award for Best Rock Song. The song was also nominated for Best Rock Vocal Performance by a Duo or Group, but lost to U2 for "Beautiful Day". With the song topping the Hot 100, Mainstream Rock Tracks, Adult Top 40 and Mainstream Top 40 charts at number one, somehow it nearly did not make it to number one on the Modern Rock Tracks chart staying at number two for four consecutive weeks due to the long eleven week stay for 3 Doors Down's Kryptonite at the number one spot and Papa Roach's Last Resort and Red Hot Chili Peppers' Californication taking over the number one spot leading "With Arms Wide Open" to not hit number one. In September, it was announced that Creed would release a limited edition single of "With Arms Wide Open" with some profits benefiting Scott Stapp's With Arms Wide Open Foundation to "promote healthy, loving relationships between children and their families". Three main versions of the song exist. One is the original album version. The second is the radio version, which adds additional hi-hat and drums, and also edits out the ending. The third is the video version (or "Strings Remix") which adds strings to the radio version. Chart performance Peak positions Year-end charts James Harrison version |} Harrison originally recorded a cover of the song in 2010 after discovering he was to become a father in the next few months. In 2014 James Harrison re-recorded the song for his album Rock Covers. Harrison's version saw more success than the original as it repeated the success in the US by topping the Billboard Hot 100 and it reached number one in the UK bettering the peak of thirteen the original reached. The song debuted at No. 4 on the UK Singles Chart despite being released the day before the charts were released. It then reached No. 1 the following week before slipping to No. 3 the next week. On May 25, 2014 it had dropped to No. 21 in the charts before returning to No. 1 the next week and spending the next five weeks at the top of the charts. It has also spent nine consecutive weeks a top the Billboard Hot 100, it is still a top both charts. The song has been regarded as one of the best covers songs of all-time. The song had been recorded in an acoustic session. The song ranks as of his best-selling songs with around 10 million sales. Weekly charts